


It’s Halloween Lieutenant

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But this is totally sweet stuff!, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, I always call nines that, I chose the name Richard because fuck it, Let them have fun, Like this is literally a crack fic, M/M, More tags will come!, Nothing too serious!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: It is Halloween, the first one that has happened since the revolution happened in Detroit. As such, Connor has decided that he wants to get involved in what he likes to think are human traditions, such as dressing up, watching scary movies, and going to haunted houses. In fact, this is a lot of firsts for many of the androids, at least now that they don't have to worry about the threat of humans running their lives.





	1. Matching Costumes

It had been nearly a year since Detroit had become the home to androids and humans alike. Many people liked to deem it the place that brings the two species together because even though a lot of humans still found it difficult to trust the androids after everything that had went down, it certain meant that people had to make sure that this experiment city was a haven for androids, while at the same time a place that humans felt safe in. Hank had found that in the year that everything had went down he had become of the busiest men in the entire DPD. The reason for this is because he did have an intimate relationship with an android, Connor, the android sent from Haven as Hank joked, but also the fact that the leader, Markus, liked him a lot.

So, if there were any cases that involved violence against androids or any sort of tensions he and Connor were always the first on the scene. Not that Gavin didn’t ever react to this, but because people found his android partner to be a bit more… of an asshole. Not to mean he was terrible, just no one knew what to make of Nines, or as he liked to call himself, Richard. He is very well controlled of his emotions, but the same time, he can be very cruel. Gavin is the only person that can handle him for some reason. At this point Hank didn’t care. At least someone found Gavin to be pleasant to be around. At least someone would work with the asshole.

So, since Hank had been so busy the passage of time seemed to go rather fast. He had spent the first Valentine’s Day with Connor, which was a dumpster fire of cuteness that he thoroughly enjoyed. Then there was Fourth of July, where they saw a show and Connor looked so excited. Then it was rather slow. Connor liked to experience everything humans enjoyed. That included holidays that Hank had stopped celebrating all together. Such as Father’s Day where he didn’t touch because of Cole, and Connor seemed to understand. There were some holidays they just didn’t touch, but the ones that Connor could touch were always a big deal.

Connor liked celebrating Hank’s birthday. He got practically everyone of the precinct for a celebration. It was a big deal to Connor, though for Hank it was just another day. The day was still nice because Connor worked so hard on planning it and getting the food together. So, holidays were special to Connor, so that is why it should not have surprised him when two days before Halloween the idea of costumes were brought up. Connor brought this up because he probably has a list of costumes either already on preorder or some hidden somewhere in the house. Bottom line, Connor had costumes and wanted to do something big.

“Lieutenant,” he said. During work hours is the only time Connor referred to him as that. Felt like it was a little nostalgic and respectful at the same time. “In the next two days it is Halloween. I was thinking we should do something fun together. I have been looking at various traditions that people do on Halloween. I was thinking we could dress up, go to a ‘haunted’ house, though I don’t see how it is haunted when it’s people in costume, and then scary movies.”

“You want us to do a lot,” Hank commented with a slight laugh. “You forget I’m just an old man.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Connor replied, completely deadpan. Hank would think that he is used to stuff like this, especially coming from Connor. “Besides, it’s my first Halloween, I want to do something fun at least.” He looked at him with the big brown eyes. Hank wondered if that was intentional when Cyberlife designed him.

“Alright fine,” he said. “What kind of ridiculous costumes did you have in mind?”

“Tomorrow is the Halloween party,” Connor began. “Most couples like doing matching costumes, so I chose something that seemed appropriate I feel like. Perhaps something like a bee and flower, or maybe salt and pepper shakers, or perhaps something else.”

“Slutty nurse and doctor,” Hank suggested jokingly.

Connor looked at him with a raised eyebrow with a frown. “I don’t think that will be appropriate for a work party,” Connor informed him completely serious. “And is the doctor slutty too?”

“Obviously,” Hank said. “And I would be the slutty nurse. Get the order of costumes right. And why not ketchup and mustard?”

“I already ordered the bee and flower costumes…” He admitted before turning back to work. Hank sighed as he looked at the papers. Connor was really excited about this holiday. That was expected. He always put his heart and soul into things. Richard had wondered over to their little desk area with paperwork that needed their attention, which he had heard part of the conversation. Unlike Connor, he didn’t care about human traditions, unless it involved Gavin in some way. That one still baffled him.

“Are you planning anything, Richard?” Connor asked the other android.

“No,” the android answered. Though Connor doubted that. Even though he lied about his plans a lot of times, he knew they mostly involved Gavin in some way. “I believe Gavin is wanting to introduce me to scary movies, though I don’t see the purpose of them.”

“They’re fun,” Hank commented taking the files from his hands. “Now, enjoy them like a punk you are. Are you two coming to the Halloween party?”

“Gavin wouldn’t miss an opportunity to have free drinks,” Richard informed him. “I must get back to work. I will see you all at the party tomorrow.”

Richard walked away. Hank looked over to Connor as he looked at the android walking away. Connor sighed, shaking his head a little bit going back to work. “He likes Gavin,” he stated. “But won’t admit it.”

Hank looked to where Gavin was located. He was picking his nose when he thought no one was looking. “At least someone liked the fucking dweeb,” the older man rolled his eyes. “Because that kid is an acquired taste.”

“Hank, the costumes will be in tonight,” Connor told his partner. “I look forward to seeing you as the bee.”

In that moment he knew that Connor had made their pans official. There was no way out of them. He was in fact doing to first actual Halloween he hadn’t done in years. The only thing he worried about is what exactly that night will hold in store.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the day of the Halloween office party. Hank was in the locker room changing into the bee costume. He looked at himself in the mirror. This was going to be something he will never live down. It will destroy his reputation as a badass. Something he liked to think he developed within the department, no matter what Tina says! He did not cry during Marley and Me! But this… this is not what he was expecting. Connor made the executive decision for Hank to be the bee. It wasn’t too much to ask for. It was just not what he was expecting. He sighed as he left the locker room. Connor was out there with petals around his face, his head being the center with some little flowers around the green body. He looked happy though. That expression alone made things all the worthwhile doing. He looked happy.

“Well, at least one of us can pull off a cheesy costume,” he complemented the android. Connor’s smiled a little brighter. “So, be honest, how do I look?”

“I think you look amazing,” Connor told him truthfully. Connor is a deviant, this is an android fully capable of lying, but anything that deals with Hank he tells him honestly. That is one of the reasons that he liked Connor so much, he always kept things honest between the two of them. Connor kissed Hank. They just looked at each other for a moment. It briefly reminded him of the time when they met up after the revolution. It was one of the first times things felt solid in his life. “Let’s get going, dork, we have to show people our costumes!”

He grabbed his hand, leading him to the main area where everyone was at. Everyone was wearing costumes. Fowler was dressed as a vampire with a cheesy cape. Then there was Gavin who looked like a cat with ears and some whiskers drawn on his cheeks. Richard was right beside him, dressed as a dog, but the only thing he wore was a pair of dog ears. That was something he would clearly wear. Hank looked at how dressed up and how little dressed up people were. There were decorations out with fake cobwebs, different skeletons, and other types of Halloween themed stuff. Connor enjoyed this a lot. There is some human punch, some thirium punch, and snacks that had all sorts of different themes to them.

Slowly it was just them talking, enjoying some time away from serious thinking. Hank made his way over to Gavin who was eating a little brownie bite with some icing on it. “Got any plans after the party?” He asked.

“Going to a haunted house,” he answered. He glared him. “Your fucking android planted the idea in his head that he should experience human things. So, guess who’s coming with you to the haunted house tonight.” He pointed a thumb to himself.

“Do you really think that Connor planted the idea in Nines’ head?” Hank asked not exactly believing the detective. “I mean, the guy should be able to be his own person.”

“But you forget he’s also like a sibling to Connor,” Reed reacted quickly. “But, it ought to be fun. I mean, it’s kind of nice of Richard to do things that aren’t decided by someone else.”

Hank nodded hi head looking over to Connor as he mingled with everyone. He really is a social butterfly. The rest of the evening was nice. Hank made a few jokes about his costume, occasionally buzzing around Connor giving him little kisses on the forehead and lips. Connor seemed to have fun. It was soon beginning to get late enough that it was time to go to the haunted house. Because tomorrow Connor planned it to be movie night and passing out candy tomorrow. That was his plan at least. That was fine. At least he wouldn’t have to wear these costumes during Halloween.

“You do realize we are going to have to wear these outfits when we pass out candy,” Connor informed him as he got ready to go to the haunted house.

“Oh, come on,” he groaned, though he liked how he was putting all his energy into celebrating this Holiday, just like everyone he has discovered. Hank will not be redoing international pancake day. “I’m wearing it to this haunted house, but what about my dignity? How far will you have me go?”

Connor looked at him, then smiled shaking his head. “You certainly like playing with me, don’t you lieutenant?” He asked. “But it will be fun. You used to go to these all the time. Let me have a little fun.”

“I do let you have fun,” Hank said. “Also you invited Gavin?”

“Richard invited himself,” Connor defended quickly. “He heard our conversation and decided to join. I have no say. I was just as surprised as all of you.”

Hank nodded his head, a little shaken about how he actually had a personality after all. Just so happen that he kept it very much hidden from everyone else. “Alright, well let’s get those two crazy kids,” he sighed.

“They are taking separate cars,” Connor informed him. “But they will meet us there. This will be fun. I always wanted to do stuff like this with friends.”

Hank laughed. He was tempted to make a joke wondering why he didn’t invite Markus since he seemed rather close to the rebel leader. But he figure it would be too dangerous for him to be out in public. But it would still be fun. Even Gavin seemed to warm up to him. That might have something to do with Richard after all. He wrapped an arm around him as they walked outside to his car.

It was the little things that he enjoyed spending with Connor. He liked how he tried to work on becoming more human, indulging all the unique human traditions, and just being with him. Connor made Hank feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time. He really did love Connor. There was just one question hanging on hips lips: how will he react to a haunted house?


	2. Don’t Hold my Hand… I changed my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is scared of Haunted Houses. Not real haunted houses, but the fake ones with different sites and monsters. He was always scared of them, but now he is being forced to go to one. As long he had his partner though, he thinks things are going to be alright.

Gavin had never been a fan of androids. Not since they were first introduced, not since working with a few of them, and certainly not when the prototype after the prototype came to join their police station. He was everything he hated about androids and then some. But he supposed that after working a few cases with him, spending some time away from everyone, and just talking to him made the android develop a bit of a personality. Though it is something he will never admit, he liked him. That is probably why sometime in March they sort of began dating. Gavin, even when he got into human relationships, was never affectionate and Richard wasn’t much into persona displays of affection either. It worked out for the two of them. Another aspect he would never admit is how when it’s just the two of them how Richard isn’t as harsh, isn’t as judgmental, and is rather sweet and enduring, also a surprisingly good cook making sure he stays alive.

Now, because of Gavin’s position and talent, he got put on the special unit to investigate android crimes. Thanks, Anderson, you helped Gavin avoid the thing he hates the most. But Gavin got softer, even a little sympathetic to the cause of the androids. For a year he had gotten used to everything. Even gave Connor a bit of slack. That is why when Holidays came around Richard didn’t understand them. He was released from Cyberlife, as part of an agreement, around December. Even then he was still learning about the world and human culture. It was then that Connor introduced him to the various holidays that brought people together. Like Valentine’s Day. They didn’t celebrate it because it was so far from his mind he wasn’t interested in it. And on top of that he was dating Frank, he thinks, at the time. But now they were a thing, little events were what made each other the happiest.

Part of Gavin blamed Connor for introducing him to human traditions, but, he knew it was Nines who really was the one interested in making him happy. That is why when he woke up day before Halloween he noticed that Richard was on his phone, looking someone up. Gavin, not really wanting to get up yet, came closer to his warm body. Though it wasn’t real, it felt real to him with the artificial warmth. He liked it a lot.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked sleepily. He smelled a cup of warm coffee beside him. He smiled. It was gestures like these that Gavin really did appreciate. He wouldn’t ever do something like this with just anyone, but for him, he would do anything.

“Well, since my deviancy and our relationship, I have been interested in human traditions,” he explained. “Connor has taught me about them because of his relationship status with Lieutenant Anderson. I had become interested learning more of human culture and traditions. I heard that Connor was taking Hank to a haunted house…” He looked at him. Gavin knew that look. It was a look of complete seriousness and utter determination. “I would like for us to go with them.”

“So, you want to go to a haunted house with Hank and his tin can?” He asked, trying to confirm it because he is still way too tired for this planning. Richard nodded his head. He sighed knowing that there was no way to change his mind but found it rather enduring. “Let me think about it. I don’t really like… haunted houses. Always freaked me out as a kid. I know they are machines or people under a mask, but I can’t explain it.”

A hand came down petting his head, running gentle fingers through his hair. It relaxed him a bit. “Even if we don’t that’s fine,” he assured him. “But if we do go then I’ll hold your hand. But if not, then I supposed we can do something fun.”

Gavin smirked a little getting up and crawling over his body to look Richard in the eyes. “I think I like that option more,” the detective commented. He looked at him. Richard smiled softly, something he only saw, rubbing his hands on his back. Gavin was worried about going to the haunted house. He was freaked out about them because of things that happened as a child and then involving cases. He would have to think about it for a bit. “Look, I’ll think it over. I’ll give you the answer at the Halloween party. But you are the one to tell Connor and Anderson.”

“I think I can handle that,” Richard smiled kissing him. “Now, drink your coffee. We will be late for work if we aren’t out of the apartment within thirty minutes, you will be late.”

“What about you?” Gavin asked. “I mean, you’re kind of stuck with me.”

“I can easily leave in the next twenty-nine minutes and make it to the office one minute before you,” Richard reasoned. Gavin groaned as he grabbed his coffee, drinking it quickly. He looked at the time. He really did not want to go to work. But it was time to leave. He looked at the android, that fucking smirk on his face. “Detective, if you wish to remain here, it is useless because I don’t have sick days.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin said. He got off the bed ready for the work day. He was not looking forward to today in the slightest. More so than normal.

The day had gone normally… as normal as it can get in DPD. Working with androids can be a hassle, especially when one of them is your partner. Then when one is CONNOR THAT FUCKING BUBBLY AND ENERGETIC ANDROID, who seems to know when everything is right and wrong. The party was going to be later that day. He kept thinking about if he should go to the haunted house or not. It seemed to make the day drag on forever it felt like to him. It wasn’t very pleasant. It wasn’t until it was the time for the little party that he looked over to Richard chatting with some of the androids that worked with them. He could see how he was getting along. It really scared him how human a machine can become in such a short amount of time.

He really was not interested in going to the haunted house, but this will be something good for them. Gavin took a quick swig of the alcohol in his hand before he walked over to the android. “Hey, tin can,” he began. “I need to talk to you privately.”

Richard went with him to somewhere quieter for them to talk. “What is it detective?” He asked. “Unless we are making out in the closet.”

“That was your idea at you know it!” Gavin countered. Richard smiled a little sheepishly. Gavin wondered what he saw in the android. “But, that’s not the reason. I decided to go to the haunted house.”

A hand grabbed his hand. “It will be fine,” he whispered lowly so only they could hear it. It was oddly comforting. “We’ll even take separate cars from Connor, that way when we are done it will be just the two of us. I’ll go inform them They are leaving soon.” He let go of the hand. Gavin looked at him waking away. Then he faced the wall.

“What the fuck am I doing?”

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin was riding in the car as the android followed the directions Connor had sent him. He did not like this. Gavin couldn’t believe that he was letting a childhood fear keep him from enjoying a fun time. This was ridiculous. On top of that it was a haunted house run by Jerrys. How bad could they be? Considering that like children and their cater to children, it should be bad. It was just upsetting him that he was acting like a child that didn’t want to do anything. But it might not be too bad. He looked over to the android. He seemed calm. Of course, he is, the asshole. Gavin wanted to say something, but he couldn’t think exactly what to say.

“It might be fun,” Richard said. Gavin looked at him. “Human experiences are strange to me. People get scared for fun. This is why I am curious about why you don’t like them.”

“It’s just some stuff that happened when I was a kid,” he said. Richard looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He knew that a further explanation was wanted. “I got lost in one when I was a kid. I was with my dad, someone jumped out and scared me. I ran off and ended up getting lost in the place. It was a bad experience for me. Guess it was something I never got over.”

“But your dad did find you?” He asked, double checking him.

“Yeah he did,” he said. “But I was a blubbering mess. Since then they always freaked me out. I don’t think I ever got over it.”

Richard didn’t respond. Gavin wondered if he was secretly laughing about it or finding it somewhat entertaining. “I don’t have such fears, but I do understand traumas,” the android said. “What I do not understand, you do. Everyone has a fear, just like my fear a couple months ago when you got shot.”

“Thanks for not laughing at me,” Reed said.

“Thank you for coming,” the android said. “Besides, it is fascinating what humans enjoy doing for fun.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as he focused on the rest of the trip. They soon arrived at the park. They had gotten their tickets and walked through the gates. Just as predicted, Jerrys were everywhere earing costumes, playing with children. It seemed like this was going to be rather harmless. Maybe it wasn’t too bad. Then came Connor bouncing like a flower… well, if he was a wearing the bee costume it would make more sense, but it did not so he is sticking with it. He saw how excited he was. He had already seen some of the slightly scary sites that the Jerrys had set up. It always weirded him out that Connor seemed so much more human than Richard. Then again, it made sense. Much like people, no matter how similar they are, people always end up different.

“Are you ready?” Connor asked. “I got us passes to the scariest one here. They set up two different haunted houses for patrons. One of them is meant for children and the other for adults.”

“Greeat.” Gavin said. “Sounds fun.”

“Don’t sound so excited,” Hank commented. Gavin gave him a look that said he was done with him. “Anyways, let’s go.”

Gavin watched as the two walked together, still wearing their couple costume. He took a little breath to try calming his nerves when Richard grabbed his head. He looked at him softly, smiling gently. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Gavin laughed a little. “Well, aren’t you something special,” he said. “You aren’t going to let go of my hand, are ya?”

Richard looked at him with a perplexed look. That was something he hardly ever saw. Normally he was so stone cold or emotionless. “I would never let go of you.”

He left it as that, as the two bravely walked to the haunted house. They waited in line with the other androids and humans. They were interacting friendly together. There was one young college girl who was talking to her android friend. There are some android couples hanging around with some human only couples. It was nice. Cute even. Gavin was talking to Richard, enjoying the hand. It was then that he noticed a familiar face. Gavin couldn’t believe that someone with his status showed up. Though he wondered if he felt safe being surrounded by many other androids. Markus seemed to be enjoying his time here with someone. He tried seeing it until Richard began to move forward to the house.

“Why do you think the leader of the androids is here?” He asked his android partner. Richard looked over before shrugging.

“Even leaders a break,” he stated. “Now, are you ready to conquer your childhood fear or not?”

Gavin nodded his head. “I’m ready,” he said.

“Good.”

The four of them walked into the entrance, giving the Jerry their tickets. This was going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!!! A day early!! WHHAAAA?? But in reality I am trying to get all five chapters done before Halloween because it is literally three days away! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! I plan on writing a lot more of them! Thank you so much! Stay awesome!! Love yo faces!


	3. Ghosts and Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Halloween antics, along with a confession? Simon decides that it is time that he tel Markus his true feelings. But will he feel the same way? More importantly, what are the other androids at this theme park up to?

Hank watched the animatronics move around, scaring people. They were androids wearing costumes, but it kind of seemed like it was reality. A little unsettling, but rather nice looking. Hank will admit that going through he jumped a little bit. Gavin was rather silent. He turned around a few times to see that he was close to Richard. Rather strange seeing them so chummy, but considering they were partners. Hank even had a bet going that they were secretly going with everyone in the precinct. Though that was not proven yet. But it will be. Oh, it will be. He had fifty bucks riding on this. Connor is the only one that did not get involved in this because he claims: “Well, isn’t it obvious?”

Connor… being cryptic as always. He had gotten used to it. It was Connor, with the ability read people better than any human detective. Though he was watching Connor closely. He was looking like he might be a little bit scared. Just with the sudden jumps and screams. The android held onto his hand. Hank kind of enjoyed it. His attention then turned over to Richard and Gavin. They were really close to each other. He wondered what exactly their relationship was centered around. It was odd. Both did not have good interactions with each other.

Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed when a monster came out in front of them with fake blood dripping down. Connor came closer to him with a surprised yelp. He turned around to see that Gavin was really close to the other android. It was a little comical seeing how tense and nervous he was towards everything that moved. He couldn’t help laughing and turn around to see him.

“You scared of some fake blood?” He asked turning around to him. He saw how close they really were. “Need a big strong detective to protect you?”

Gavin scowled a him, irritated by his comments. “Look, this shit is just a jump scare,” he retorted. “That’s why it’s a bit unsettling.”

“Sure, it is,” Hank rolled his eyes. They continued their trek forward.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside Markus was enjoying the nice evening within the park. It was time for him to get a break from all the work had had done lately. This was a Holiday. It was something he had experienced before, but he never really got to celebrate as someone truly free. For Simon it was the same thing. A lot of his crew that he trusted hadn’t really experienced something so freeing. They were dressed up in costumes, gaining the full experience in his eyes. North was dressed as a mechanic, Josh was a cowboy, Simon as one of the Doctors from Dr. Who, and he decided to be dressed as Carl. A younger version, but it was still Carl as anyone could tell. It was rather fun going into his closet to get some clothes that would fit him.

It was in this time that he understood why they fought for their freedom. He trusted everyone around him, the humans (most of them) were adjusting to it, and things were working out well for true liberation. He walked with them throughout the park. Watching the shows performed by the androids running the place, eating thirium infused food, and overall having fun with everything around them. The bright colors, the people that surrounded them, and the smell just brought amazing atmosphere. However, there was one thing he enjoyed most about this time, he liked spending time with Simon. After the revolution and deals were complete he and North realized that they weren’t compatible with each other. Both of their own goals, their own personalities, and their own freedoms. North cared deeply for Markus, but what they wanted out of a relationship was different.

North was more driven to do more with her life, so was Markus, but at the same time she wasn’t happy just being in a relationship with someone that enjoyed simple things. North found domestic life boring. Markus on the other hand loved coming home at the end of the day and able to be with someone that only wanted to talk and make small talks with each other. They were still friends that cared for each other, but they are not what they needed for each other. But lately he and Simon have struck up a bit of relationship. It isn’t anything yet, but Markus feels something for him. The way they interact, the little laughs he has, and everything about him is adorable.

Everyone seemed to notice something was going on between the two of them or else North wouldn’t be trying to leave them alone together. They haven’t had much time alone together, if any, at all. But it seemed like it was the other android’s mission to get them alone. After they were left behind in the haunted house, they were trying to keep up with North and Josh for the rest of the park. Finally, Markus had caught up with her, grabbing her forearm.

“Markus, did you have fun with Simon?” She asked with a bit of a smirk.

“Believe it or not it takes a lot to scare Simon,” Markus said deadpan. Simon secretly loved Halloween and anything scary. No one knew that. “But, hey, can I talk to you privately?”

North waved to Josh and Simon. “Hey, you two go ahead and wait in line, Markus and I need to talk,” she said. Simon shrugged as he walked with Josh to get in line. Meanwhile, the two other androids stayed behind to talk. “So, what is it?”

“You’ve been trying to get me and Simon alone,” he stated. North nodded. “Why? You do realize that nothing is going on between us? You also know that he doesn’t have any interest in anyone.”

“I’ve known Simon a long time,” she stated. She looked like she was thinking back to the time when she first entered Jericho, where she met the first kind soul in such a long time. “He’s interested in someone, but that someone he feels like is out of reach. That someone, in his eyes, won’t feel the same way, can’t return the same feelings, or to him, a leader that is too busy for someone like him. Simon likes you, but he’s a coward. He’s been hurt before, he doesn’t want to happen again.” She paused before looking over to Simon laughing with Josh then back to Markus. “He doesn’t want to mess anything up with you. Even if you end up with someone else, even if you forget about him, he won’t say anything because for him, your happiness matters more.”

Markus looked over to him. His smile had gotten so much brighter since the revolution. Then he just seemed happier now. It was a nice change. Markus cared for Simon, a lot more than he originally thought before. Something about him made his heart beat a little faster. Any time he walked in his eyes were on him. He was like sunlight to a flower, as cheesy as it sounds, but that is how it made Markus feel.

“I never want to make anyone feel like that,” he said turning to North. She had a sympathetic smile on her lips. “I never made you feel that way, did I?”

“No,” North said. “You always make people feel like they are heard, understood. You fight for others that can’t fight their battle. Simon though, he views it differently. But maybe if you two talked.” She nudged him a little with her elbow. “So, you two just spend some time alone and just fucking make out already!”

“Why are you so pushy?” He asked with a soft smile.

“Because I am one of the closest allies you got,” North stated. “You can’t function without me pushing you in the right direction.”

Markus waved her off as he went to Josh and Simon. North wasn’t far behind, coming next to Simon, nudging him a bit to let it be practically just the two of them again. Markus looked at Simon who was looking at the Ferris wheel. He was so cute. His eyes were shining bright. It wasn’t like a normal android shine either, this was something alive. “So, you’ve been having fun?” Markus asked starting a little small talk. “I remember Carl always took me and Leo to places like this, mainly because of an event.”

“It’s fun,” Simon says. “The child I used to take care of like going to amusement parks. Occasionally we would go. It was a special time. But this is freer. I don’t have to worry about children, worry about their diet, I can just relax here, with you.”

They looked at each other before Simon heard a Jerry tell them to come abroad. Simon grabbed Markus’ hand as they got into the two seater. North waved at him as her and Josh vanished in the crowd once again. Markus didn’t like this. She had that look in her eyes. Now it was just the two of them. Markus could see how he looked over to the crowd with such content expression. They went around a few times until they were stuck at the top. Simon relaxed, a little closer to Markus. He was in his own world. This way he could see just how he was relaxed.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy before,” Markus commented. Simon giggled a little. “Is there something about today that just got you excited?”

“I like city lights,” he stated. “I like seeing how they look, how they sparkle. Back in Jericho, before you came, at night I would sneak to the tallest point of the ship and watch the city. Things seemed so calm. I never expected anything that happened to go down when you arrived. I never thought I would nearly die, or that I would be sitting here with…” He went silent on the last bit. Markus could barely pick it up.

“Simon, you know you can tell me anything,” he said with a smile. Simon nodded his head. “Don’t feel like you can’t share anything with me.”

“I’m aware,” Simon said a little softly. The wheel started going again to let them off. “Markus, I… I… Can we connect? There’s something I have to get off my chest, but… it’s hard.”

Markus extended his hand, receding his skin to show the cool white underneath. Simon hesitantly reach for his own hand. Suddenly a rush of feelings flooded every part of his senses. He heard the phrases: _I want to be with you, please don’t leave me, please look only at me, I adore you, you’re amazing, Markus I love you…._

Quickly he broke from the grasp. He… he never expected feelings so strong come from someone like him. Simon was so calm, so collect, so in control it felt strange. But… but these feelings were almost too much for him. They… scared him. He couldn’t say anything; no words or thoughts came into Markus’ mind. Only the thought of Simon. He could see the worried, scared expression the android had on his face. When they came down he took off quickly. Markus reached to grab his hand, but he was already gone. North walked over to him with a worried look.

“What happened?” She asked. “Simon is going back to the cars. Josh went after him, but I’m worried. What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Markus said raising a hand. “Fine. We connected. He shared his feelings, I didn’t return, and I was just silent.”

She hit him over the head. “You moron,” she sighed. “You have to talk to him. Like, now.”

“I don’t think I can,” he said.

“Why?” North raised an eyebrow.

“Because he and Josh left,” he said knowing full well they were gone with the automated cars. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Promise.”

“You better, Markus,” North threatened. “Because if something happens to Simon I won’t forgive you.”

Markus nodded is head. It was late, and he needed to get back. He sighed as he walked back to his car. He felt terrible. It hurt him to do this to Simon. He just didn’t know how to react. North was ranting to him about Simon and how he should have been better. With North it was easy, but Simon was different. On some level he did not want to fuck this up either.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking out of the haunted house Gavin was very close to Richard. The android did not mind the closeness in the slightest. In fact, he welcomed in. Just interacting outside of work was something fresh. He might not be the most expressive android around, but that didn’t change how he felt towards Gavin. Since meeting the human, he had learned a lot about himself. He discovered his likes and dislikes. Currently what he disliked anything that was messy or disorganized. He was very much neat and orderly. Gavin made a comment about him having OCD. That might be very much accurate to him. His living space, the one he secretly shares with Gavin, was actually very clean. Another thing he did dislike was public displays of affection. Not that he wouldn’t want to hug and kiss Gavin in public, but part of him wanted to keep their intimacy just between them. It felt special that way. Unique even. Which brought him to his likes. He liked Gavin. He liked him a lot. He liked how when he was determined to work he was an unstoppable force, driven, and smart. He was one of the people that he felt like challenged him intellectually. Perhaps that is why he felt a connection to him. He was one of the people he felt a kindred spirit.

Though, now, he seen Gavin reveal a part of himself that he hardly showed. It was him showing weakness. Richard was able to see him open. Gavin was one of the things he liked the most, perhaps one of the things that doesn’t drive him up a wall. When they were done with the haunted house he could feel the hand squeeze his own very tightly. He was trying to calm down, but he seemed a bit better now that he conquered his childhood fear. Connor had dragged Hank to look for their pictures for that final scare. Gavin stayed behind, waiting for them to get back.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Gavin commented. “Still didn’t like it.”

“You did good,” he said with a soft expression. “Besides, if you weren’t a human you might have broken my hand.” Gavin snorted a little. Another like that Richard hard, it was Gavin’s laugh. The way he smiled, the little wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. “Do you want to ride some of the other rides? It be a shame to drive here all the way and only do the haunted house.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” he smiled. He looked at him. “Besides, it’s been awhile since did a date night like this.”

“Where I took you to challenge your childhood fears?” Richard asked playfully.

“Well, dating you is a challenge,” Gavin retorted back. “So, there’s that.”

“You wound me, detective,” the android replied. “But I supposed it was the choice that I made.”

“Damn Skippy it is,” Gavin said walking towards the haunted house picture booth. Connor had gotten their pictures of the final scene. Richard rolled his eyes as he walked with him to the photos. On there were their different reactions to the jump scare at the end. Hank was holding Connor, while the android held onto him, jumping up out of fear, Richard looked stoic, but had a look of surprise with raised eyebrows as he looked at the scare. Gavin had his body wrapped around the android. It was rather humorous.

“Ah, man,” Gavin laughed. “This is hilarious. Never seen you so scared before, Nines.” He poked him a little with his elbow. If only Gavin knew how scared, he was that day he almost lost him. “I gotta get a copy of this.” He bought a copy so that he can have it on his desk. Richard knew that Gavin wouldn’t ever admit that he had become friends with Hank Anderson, or that he viewed him as someone close, that much it was clear. But the day he admits being friends with Connor will be the day he is buried in the ground. Richard found that stubbornness enduring. Though it is the same kind he had when admitting to feelings. He just couldn’t admit to it very well. Not that he wanted to, but there was something about his personality that kept him from telling the truth.

The android had also discovered something that makes humans, and deviants, unique. Their ability to value personal items. The way Gavin bought that picture to frame it later. Something that is utterly useless, pointless to have, but having something to remember this night was important to him. That made it important to Richard as well. Even though he liked things cleaned and organized, but when there were small things involved for some reason he enjoyed them the most. Gavin had said that it was because he was gonna live forever, so might as well remember the good times. Richard couldn’t agree more.

Gavin bought two pictures. He laughed as he showed them to Richard again. He seemed to have conquered that fear. That was good to see. After the pictures they went to some of the other rides. Connor had gone to look at the various other sites at the fair. Hank went with him. But the other two were left alone. The park was amazing. It was lit up with such amazing lights shining brightly. There were lights on the rides in various Halloween colors, making designs either like jack-o-lanterns or spooky skeletons dancing. It was childish. Adorable. It was what humans liked about Halloween. Gavin was eating some cotton candy when he turned to the android, eyeing him up a little bit.

“Want to go make out in the car?” He asked. “I just texted Hank saying I’m beat.”

Richard raised an eyebrow. “You certainly are being adventurous tonight, Detective Reed,” the android teased, already walking towards the car. Gavin was not far behind him. “Who would have thought the detective who hated androids the most would want to be seen with one.”

“Shut up,” Gavin said grabbing his collar, bringing him close to his face. Richard could feel his breathing so close to his face. The detective kissed him quickly before running off with the keys. “Hurry up, tin can!!”

Richard rolled his eyes as he followed him, going a little faster than normal. He liked Gavin a lot. He just didn’t realize how much he liked him. Some would call that love. But Richard didn’t realize that… yet. He just put Gavin under the category under things he really liked.

 

* * *

 

 

Simon walked to the car, feeling hurt, embarrassed about what he did. Josh was with him, rubbing his back in comfort. He got into his car, sighing heavily. “Thank you for walking with me,” he said. “I… I just couldn’t face him after that. I might give him some distance.” He opened the passenger door. Luckily Josh was driving him home.

“I don’t think you should give this up,” he said. He looked at Simon. He looked upset about this. “Markus isn’t some untouchable goal, Simon. He’s never tried to make it seem that way. He just did what he felt was right.”

Simon nodded his head. “I know this,” he sighed. “But… I don’t think I’m good enough. I’ve never done anything worthwhile in my life before. Never lead anybody. I was just the temporary leader for Jericho to protect people.”

“That is still honorable,” Josh defended. “You’re a good man. Markus wouldn’t trust you as much as he did if you weren’t that. Not many people can say they were the first android he saw when he just fell in the middle of Jericho.”

Simon laughed a little, feeling a bit better. Josh was a good friend. One of the few people he trust among the androids. He liked North, trusted her, but Josh and he shared a lot of the same ideals and beliefs. They were like minded in that sense. “It was rather charming,” Simon stated. “I remember seeing his eyes for the first time. It might have been then that his presence made itself known to me, that I dream of it whenever I sleep.”

Josh laughed lightly. Simon was often called a poet, but it was unintentional. The android admitted that he took care of children a lot and would do cute little rhymes to entertain them. Some habits are hard to grow out. “If you said that to him then he would be all over you,” Josh commented. “But I know you didn’t do that, or else I would be riding with North right now.” Simon nodded his head.

“I showed him my true feelings,” Simon sighed. “I might have scared him.”

Josh shook his head not exactly believing it. “Nah, not possible,” he said. “He tried to sacrifice himself multiple times. We all saw it.”

“I don’t know,” Simon said. “Maybe it’s for the best he doesn’t return anything. It be a lot less heartache for both of us.”

“You mean a lot less hassle for him,” Josh simplified. “You never do anything for yourself. It’s always for Jericho, our people, or Markus. For once, put yourself first. If Markus doesn’t feel the same, then that is a shame. He doesn’t deserve you. Do you understand?”

Simon nodded his head. “I understand,” he smiled at his friend. The drive was rather silent. It was enjoyable even. Though, he wondered exactly how things are going to be between them now. Simon closed his eyes imagining Markus falling through the floor, landing in front o him. It was then that he haunted him. Following his orders, no matter what. No matter the danger, the sacrifice. If it meant seeing their leader survive then he would gladly perish. When he opened his eyes, he was home. Josh looked at him with a fond smile.

“Now, you try resting a bit,” he said. “Don’t think about Markus, but please, if you need anyone to talk to, let me know.”

“I will,” Simon said as he got out of the car, going to his apartment. He opened it up to see that his plants were all there waiting for him. He liked gardening. He sighed thinking about Markus. It was rather upsetting for him. He felt like it was a rejection. Though, he felt better. Maybe there was a future for them. Or if there was not, he would be fine with that. “As long as my Markus does not forget about me, then I think I should be fine. Just like a flower that needs water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! You guys are amazing!! Just amazing comments!! Thank you so so much for reading this!! I plan on posting the new chapter very very soon!!! Thank you again! Stay awesome! Love yo faces!


	4. Be Careful, Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for Luther and Kara celebrating Halloween with Alice. IN CANADA!!

Kara hadn’t thought about her time in Detroit for over a year. Instead, she has focused on building a new life in Canada. With the help of Rose, they were able to live life on the farm. It was small, modest, but they had everything that they needed. Alice was taken care of, Luther was able to help with various outside projects, and Kara was able to explore various passions she had. Lately, writing seemed to be one of them. She thought about getting a degree in English. Maybe becoming a teacher. Money wasn’t a major problem because whatever they grew on their farm, they sold and used the money to pay for what they needed. But tonight, was special. They had decided to make a trip into the city of Canada for a Halloween Celebration. It was Halloween day and Alice was excited. Kara was as well. She hadn’t celebrated a holiday like Halloween before, not that she recalls, but she does know this is Alice’s first one with her new family. Even Rose joined them.

Alice had decided that she wanted to dress up as a version from Alice in Wonderland. The one from that scary video game that Kara liked, but wasn’t a fan of. Though it did seem to make her very much happy. Kara dressed up as a version of the Mad Hatter and Luther was a very tall flower. He couldn’t decide in time and was just a very muscular flower. In that year that they had grown very close together. Luther had confessed that he had feelings towards Kara recently, not so strangely, she felt the same way. When they were around each other things felt safe, like it would alright. Even when they were trying to escape from Detroit Kara felt that if Luther was around things would be okay. Which was fine. So, this would be the first Holiday they would officially spend as a family, considering Canada doesn’t celebrate the Fourth of July. But Halloween, was a different story.

The city had places that were sectioned off, so they could hand candy out to children. It was a big event with a parade. They didn’t get a chance to make it, but that was fine, there would always be more. But the people is what shocked Kara. There were so many people around in the area with children running everywhere. She gasped a little as a couple of children ran by dressed as tiny little pirates. They couldn’t be more than six years old. The mother’s weren’t far behind, dressed up as well to fit their theme. It was cute. Kara looked at Alice as she went to talk to some friends she had made.

Since the revolution had happened this city sort of became another testing point for human and android interactions. Alice had gone to talk to her friends she made in school, a combination of human and android children. It was nice seeing her making friends and being a real little girl. This is what Kara spent fighting so long for. Now they were home, somewhere safe. Luther held onto her hand, causing Kara to look up at the man.

“She seems happy,” he commented looking over to her. “It’s good to see her smile so naturally now. Do you think one of the friends show her that game?”

Kara nodded her head. “I think she said it was Nicole that showed her,” she explained. “But I think it’s alright. She’s exploring different things.”

Luther nodded his head as he looked out over the children. A woman soon approached the two androids. “Hello Kara and Luther,” she said. They turned around to see someone dressed as some obscure character from a Japanese television series. This was one of the mother’s to the children. She had taken in an android son who was on the run during the revolution. Her name was Denise. The woman had seen the struggle the androids had, decided to help. Now she was friends with Kara and Luther. “Abby said she saw you two. Cute costumes.” Abby was her wife. She oversaw watching the kids tonight while they were able to relax a bit.

“We were just watching them from affair,” Kara said fondly. “This is kind of the first Halloween we are celebrating as a family.”

“I’m not too surprised,” Denise said. “I mean, with everything that happened in Detroit. But it’s good to just be like this. Having the children have fun and all that stuff. Alex is excited. He hasn’t celebrated Halloween since his family abandoned him.”

Kara looked sadly at him. So many of their people were abandoned. So many were forgotten, left for scrap, treated like they were toys. But now, things are changing. Markus has done great things for their people. Now they were able to grow and learn, to be free. Kara liked the people she interacted with. They were kind, understanding, and were often the first to defend androids against those still intolerant of them. But now it was a peaceful. Luther enjoyed them as well. He had seemed more relaxed now that a year has passed. Neither of them were in danger anymore. They had built their lives to be something more than servants.

Kara went along with the group as they went along the streets to gather candy. Though neither of them could eat it, it was enjoyable to gather it, be involved in trading, and just the social event of it all. Alice looked like she was having fun. Abby was walking with the kids, telling them spooky stories. Denise joined her wife to help keep the children in line. Even though Abby was the one in charge, there is a reason why there are four parents watching eight children. The other parents went to a Halloween party for adults. Kara wasn’t interested in going this year and Luther just doesn’t like dealing with big groups of people, it is a miracle he joined them for the city. He seemed so rigid, nervous even. Kara thinks it might be some locked up memories that he remembers, but he doesn’t vividly remember. She grabbed his hand looking up at him.

“You doing okay?” She asked.

“Doing fine being with you and Alice,” he said with a soft smile. Kara leaned against him, watching as their child laughed, played with the others, and being happy. “I was just thinking about our time in Detroit. It is still hard to believe how normal our lives have become.”

Kara nodded her head. “It is odd,” she agreed. “But, look at it this way, we got the future we wanted.”

“Alice said she wanted to watch some scary movies,” he said with a fond laugh. “I do not want her watching them yet. Perhaps, we show her some less scary ones.”

“Like the Nightmare Before Christmas,” she suggested.

“Yes, like the Nightmare Before Christmas,” he laughed a little bit. “It will be a good film. Then we must think about Christmas. I like Christmas a lot. It was the first Holiday we celebrated being free and everything seems slightly happier in that time.”

She rolled her eyes. “I get it,” Kara said. Alice ran over to them. “Hey, are you having fun?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “We are going down the street. Can we go back to Alex’s house to watch some spooky movies? His mom said that they are child friendly!”

Kara looked at Luther. The man just melted looking at those big brown eyes. Kara could see it. Those eyes always seemed to work on him. “That seems fine to me,” he sighed. “What do you think Kara?”

“I think it will be good,” she said. Alice hugged her before running to join her friends to tell them the good news. Kara looked at him with a playful smirk. “Don’t want her to watch any scary movies, huh?”

“Please,” he shrugged, the petals moving a bit. “You couldn’t turn down those brown eyes even if you wanted to.”

“I agree with that,” she laughed. After the children had gathered their candy they made their way to the apartment. It was close by. Denise liked the city because of her job. Abby was a different story, but she did whatever her wife wanted. Except adopting Alex was her idea for a change. Now, with eight little kids centered around a television. They chose a funny little movie called Little Monsters. Kara didn’t care for it too much, but the children seemed to laugh at it. There were other vaguely scary kids movies that Denise had gotten for them to enjoy. Then there was Alice. Sitting in the center of everyone else, watching the films.

Abby then motioned for Kara to join her in the kitchen to check the human children’s candy for anything dangerous. When she stepped in she saw that she was wearing a dinosaur costume. It was rather comical. They spilled one bag onto the counters as they went through the different pieces. Abby then looked up at Kara.

“Do you think they’ll age?” She asked. Kara looked at her in a bit of surprise.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked for a bit more clarification.

“Our children,” she explained. “I don’t know much about android children, but Alex isn’t exactly a brand new model. He’s older, so he has knowledge. I just worry about what his future will hold when Deni and I aren’t around anymore. I want to know that he is taken seriously, not a constant child.”

“We’re androids though,” she explained. “We don’t age. Alex will be fine.”

“He’s still a kid,” she sighed looking at her son. “When he gets older, like the rest of his classmates, I want to find a way to transfer his consciousness to another body.” Kara looked at her in shock. This was something that not many androids did, mainly because there was a person already residing in them. “I can build one or even request an empty one. But… this Markus has a duty to ensure the safety of all his people. There has to be something in place for the children that were abandoned.”

“I’m sure they will be,” Kara assured. “I’ve met him. He is always thinking of his people.”

“Sorry I’m complaining,” she sighed. “It’s just… I never thought I would have a child. I never thought that I could care for someone so much. But Alex needs to be taken care of long after Denise and I are gone. Do you understand?”

“I do,” she said. “Being a mother is hard. More so when you don’t know what kind of future will be held for your family.”

She nodded her head. They worked on checking the candy a little longer now knowing the candy was safe. Both then came to the living room. Kara settled next to Luther, looking at Alice. It had been so long it seems since they left Detroit. Everything they had gone through almost seemed like a distant memory.

_“Do you think she’s happy?”_ Kara asked using their connection.

_“I think she is the happiest she has ever been,”_ Luther assured her. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _“Is something wrong?”_

_“What about when her friends grow up?”_ She asked. _“And she remains a little girl. She wouldn’t want that. What do we do then?”_

_“We will figure it out when that time comes,”_ he promised. _“For now, let us enjoy time with our little girl. After all, we don’t want to deal with teenage rebellion too early, do we. One rebellion is enough for me.”_

Kara laughed a little bit. This was perfect. After everything they had been through. After all the hardship, it seemed peaceful. She decided to not dwell much on what Abby said. Instead, focused on being with Luther and Alice as they celebrated on of the best holidays, at least in her opinion, no matter what Luther says. There was a freshness to the air. A crisp feeling. There was always a need to fear and worry about in the future. With people still not accepting androids and more so people unable to move on from the past, there was uncertainty. However, if Kara has Luther and Alice she could face anything. Even a creepy claymation doll from a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!! My goal is to post the last chapter very soon!! Hopefully you have liked it!! It has been a blast to write!! Thank you so so much for you support!! Stay amazing! Love yo faces!


End file.
